Reencarnación y Amnesia
by MakoSenpai701
Summary: Presagio de casualidad que convoco nuestras almas en un nuevo mundo donde la fantasía es la gobernante. Dos espíritus provenientes de mundos distintos, un universo gobernado por la Diosa del cielo y otro donde el océano es la utopía de las leyendas marinas. ¿Seremos capaces de recordar lo olvidado? ¿De traer a esta nueva vida los dolores y el romance anterior? Quisiera recordarlo


Aquellas hermosas alas emplumadas eran inútiles en aquel mundo donde la gravedad era inexistente, donde solo reinaba el elemento contrario al que pertenecía dicho espíritu creyente, un universo que dominaba en las profundidades, sublime como ningún otro y perjudicial para la respiración de aquel joven de cabellos oliva. Lentamente su cuerpo caía sobre el vació acuático, y sus ojos, verdes como la misma naturaleza, reflejaban el brillo inconsciente que mantenían la mirada hacía el destellante sol que aún brillaba sobre la hermosa piscina cristalina de proporciones gigantescas. Podía a su vez, notar que las plumas de sus hermosas extensiones próximas de la divinidad suprema, lentamente se disolvían, desencadenando su actividad por los alrededores del cuerpo de Makoto que misteriosamente le proporcionaban un poco de oxigeno pese a que se encontraba en medio del océano. Aquellos suspiros que ejecutaba al ver que su cuerpo no respondía, liberaban pequeñas burbujas de oxigeno que juguetonamente ascendían a la superficie, mientras él, solo se limitaba a sonreír.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?... ¿Qué es este mundo tan curioso? No… no veo razón alguna para preguntarme eso ahora… Es un universo agradable… diferente al cielo…Nuevo para mí -

_Su felicidad se vio contrarrestada cuando escuchó el sonido del agua siendo perforada para el desplazamiento ajeno de un ser marino que yacía dentro de su rango de visión y audición. Su espíritu se alertó, aunque a juzgar por aquel cansancio que le impedía reaccionar de una manera salvaje, solo pudo preocuparse mentalmente y esperar lo mejor para sí mismo. _

El movimiento de caderas ejecutado por aquella era simplemente sublime y hermoso, su cabello a su vez se movía con elegancia y estilo tras las direcciones que utilizaba para moverse sobre el agua, mientras que aquella aleta, le proporcionaba el movimiento que necesitaba para rodearme. Mis ojos, pese a que no podían aclarar la visión sobre esa maravillosa persona que nadaba a mí alrededor, estaban impresionados de ver semejante leyenda que se presentaba ante mí, siendo que era solo una fantasía escrita una y otra vez en los libros populares de mis tierras.

-_Espera un momento… Ese cabello color pelirrojo y esa cola de caballo, los he visto en otra parte….- _Decía entre sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba aclarar la mirada en su rostro - ¿Por qué me es familiar alguien como ella en un momento como este…? ¿De dónde proviene esta sensación?...-

Ante la descensión constante de aquel joven por ser llevado por voluntad del universo marino hacía las profundidades, aquella sirena de caracteres familiares para Makoto, descendió junto él, tomando su cuerpo con delicadeza mientras lentamente ascendían a la superficie para que aquel pudiera respirar. No obstante, al momento en el que el oji verde, pudo apreciar el acercamiento de aquella pelirroja hacía su cuerpo, pudo notar con un poco más de claridad, su rostro, y se dio cuenta de unos ojos similares a los de su cabello que demostraban una belleza sin igual. Makoto quedó desconcertado cuando pudo ver aquel rostro, no sabía por qué esa persona la cual había visto por primera vez se asociaba a recuerdos que no estaban dentro de su vida como siervo del omnisciente supremo, no entendía absolutamente nada, era como si su memoria era un rompecabezas que debía reorganizar para recopilar los datos y los recuerdos que yacían en el baúl de los acontecimientos olvidados.

* * *

-Makoto-Kun… Estaremos juntos por siempre ¿Nee? Eso me haría muy feliz –

-¡Feliz navidad Mako-Chan! – Saludo aquella con un tierno beso –

-¡Tan solo quiero estar sola! ¡No debiste haberme seguido hasta aquí! –

-Si hiciera eso sería un mal novio – Le sonrió el oji verde – Estaré siempre que necesites desahogarte –

-Eres todo para mí ¿Lo sabías? – Declaró el joven de cabellos oliva – Por esto te amo….-

Ella respondió ante su cariñoso abrazo y compartió un beso de nariz – Yo siento lo mismo…- Se sonrojó.

* * *

Los recuerdos que atacaron como pequeños destellos provocaron incomodidad en el espíritu del ángel actual, quien yacía en los brazos de aquella sirena, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando su puño con fuerza. Aquella memoria perdida que había sido borrada superficialmente de la mente del joven, había renacido de su subconsciente, trayéndole tristes nostalgias, aclarando el pasado de una vida alternativa donde aquel, que hacía honor a su nombre como un ángel hecho y derecho, era otro ser, mucho menos valeroso.

-Je… Eso ha de ser imposible… La única vida existente hasta este momento es la que estoy viviendo ahora… Nunca existió aquella relación… solo ha de ser una fantasía creada por mi mente….- Intentaba auto engañarse, más, tras ver el rostro de aquella leyenda famosa por el mundo ignorante que resguardaba en los lugares terrestres, sus intentos por querer repeler aquellos recuerdos se hacían débiles.

Sintió la suave mano de aquella en su mejilla, rápidamente se volteó a mirarla. A su vez, intentaba contener la respiración, aun estando varios minutos bajo el agua. Sus miradas chocaron, sus ojos no dejaban de compartir una conexión que traía consigo muchas imágenes borrosas, que pasaban de manera rápida pero incapaz de ser vistas hasta por alguien de vista aguda.

_Tan lejos de ti y a la vez tan cerca…. La amnesia es lo que nos mantiene distantes. _

-Es hermosa….- Comentó Makoto – Observando su mirada triste y desolada. A su vez, coloco también su mano sobre su mejilla mientras la acariciaba.

A ella parecía gustarle, ya que se acurrucó allí y no dejó que el joven de cabellos oliva finalizará con sus caricias.

* * *

-¡Esto no está pasando! – Decía una pelirroja cuyos ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas y su respiración era acelerada – Vamos bebe… lucha por mí….- Animaba en medio de pucheros mientras intentaba crear un tipo de reanimación en el cuerpo desgastado de su novio -¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Que estarías siempre a mi lado…. ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes….!-

_Lamentablemente aquello no se podía… la muerte era objetiva y no daba segundas oportunidades._

* * *

-¿Por qué todos los días sueño con aquella persona…? – Se preguntaron ambos - ¿Por qué de pronto siento tanta familiarización? – La conexión entre sus ojos, esmeralda y rubí respectivamente, no dejaban de reencontrarse en un poderoso enlace.

-Tontito… ¿Por qué un ángel como tú está en lugares como estos…? – Preguntó aquella con una voz dulce – Sin poder respirar, sin poder moverse con libertad como podría hacerlo por los aires. ¿Es algo un poco suicida no lo crees…? –

-_Esos ojos… ese cabello… esa voz…._- Un gran suspiro emergió en mi interior cuando llegue a la superficie.

Ella me estaba mirando con curiosidad al ver que mi cuerpo se movía exageradamente tras la recopilación de oxígeno para mi bienestar. ¿Pero cómo podía culparla? Ella era una sirena, dulce doncella que habitaba en las profundidades, y yo, un guardián del misterioso cielo.

-Discúlpame… he de haber tenido un accidente que me trajo hasta aquí…- Le sonrió el oji verde.

-De nada servirá disculparse – Aquella le devolvió la sonrisa –

Inocentes miradas fueron intercambiadas, obteniendo el sonrojo entre ambos.

-Yo… será mejor que me valla… Tengo que volver al cielo…- Avisó el oji verde.

La pelirroja lo miró con un rostro disgustado – Si es eso lo que deseas… supongo que no tengo motivos algunos para que te quedes aquí….- Ella se quedó un poco desconcertada cuando se fijó en los ojos de su compañero, que la miraban sin distracciones y en gran concentración - ¿Por qué me observas de esa manera? –

-Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo….- El corazón de Tachibana comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, las mejillas de la pelirroja adoptaron un color vergonzoso - A veces pienso que fue una fantasía… otras siento que fue parte de una "vida pasada"… En fin… no quisiera incomodarte….-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- Justo cuando Makoto intentó invocar el vuelo, la mano de aquella chica, hermoso ejemplar del color rubí o ciruela, lo detuvo – Usted también me recuerda a alguien… -

Tras la sorpresa de Makoto, ella comenzó a negarlo mientras se reía.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Fue una tontería… lo siento… - Colocó sus manos en sus hombros desnudos mientras comenzaba temblar del frio existente en la superficie.

_La amnesia es una calamidad que afecta al alma en su máxima expresión y la convoca inconscientemente en otro lugar… tal vez en otro universo… tal vez en un mundo de fantasía… Sin embargo, aquella siempre recuerda lo que no se debe presentar en una experiencia nueva… El pasado siempre yace escrito y encerrado en baúl con candado. _

Makoto ascendió, mientras el brillo generado por sus alas blancas como la nieve, dejaba a la pelirroja sorprendida de tan maravillosa hazaña. La sonrisa del joven le traía un diluvio de recuerdos borrosos que no entendía porque se presentaban en aquella situación.

* * *

-Nee Gou-Chan… ¿Crees en las vidas pasadas? –

-No lo sé… hay tantos misterios en este mundo… No sabría decirte….Pero supongo que podría pensar en que si existe algún tipo de probabilidad-

Makoto beso sus labios con ternura - ¿Y si nosotros naciéramos de nuevo, me recordarías? –

* * *

-Deberías volver al agua…- Le dijo el ángel con ternura – Esta muy frio allí afuera –

-Tienes razón… será mejor que me valla- Respondió dicha doncella – Pero antes de ello… Me gustaría saber por lo menos tu nombre….-

El joven de cabello oliva le sonrió – Mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana… ¿Y el tuyo? –

Sus mejillas se hicieron rojas – Matsuoka… Matsuoka Kou….-

La sirena se desvaneció en ese momento, Makoto por consiguiente aleteo con un poco de fuerza para así conseguir dicha elevación. Aún se preguntaba de donde provenían esos recuerdos tan borrosos que fueron convocados tras ver la hermosa silueta de dicha leyenda acuática.

Sus palabras sonaron como suaves ecos – _Matsuoka… Matsuoka Gou…_.-

El joven de cabellos oliva se mordió el labio inferior – _Sus ojos… su cabello… su rostro… ¿Acaso solo será una fantasía creada por mi mente? _– Cuando de pronto mordió demasiado y al momento de darse cuenta realizó un gesto de dolor. Colocó su mano en sus labios y pudo notar un poco de sangre. El chico simplemente sonrió. – Así que solo puedo verte con el dolor… La razón de una muerte y la sustancia que da origen a la vida….-

Un suspiro se sorpresa invadió su mente cuando la sangre le trajo un arsenal de recuerdos.

* * *

-¡Makoto por favor despierta! – Gritaba intentando traer de vuelta a su novio.

-Eres cruel Mako-Chan – Dijo aquella con sus mejilla infladas y un rostro infantil.

-Me encantaría poder recordar todo si volviera a nacer – Respondió interceptando un tierno beso.

-Oye Gou ¿Crees en las vidas pasadas? –

-Si yo volviera a nacer… me gustaría que fuera un mundo de fantasía…-

El joven de cabellos oliva rio – Así no funciona amor…-

-¿Qué sabes tú? – Se sonrojó avergonzada – Pero me gustaría ser una sirena.

Makoto beso los labios de la pelirroja con ternura – No te preocupes, ya eres una….-

-Y tú eres mi ángel…- Sonrió aquella.

-¡Ya olvidaste todo lo que pasamos juntos! ¿¡Vas a dejarme aquí sola?! – Preguntaba entre sollozos mientras la lluvia otorgaba aún más angustia de la que ya había.

El joven de cabellos oliva solo sonrió y su respiración dejó de ser ejecutada.

* * *

Aquella pelirroja que yacía en el universo marino comenzó a descender, mientras sus recuerdos solo podían significar unas visiones falsas y de importancia menor para sus actividades que estarían por ser ejecutadas en un futuro cercano. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel ángel con el cual se había topado, el brillo que había ejecutado para elevarse e invocar su espíritu volador en verdad la había cautivado. Su alma había significado algo para ella, el simple hecho de provenir de un lugar contrario al hábitat natural de personajes como ella, no la dejaba de molestar, y los pensamientos se manifestaban así como las aves vuelan entre ellas en grandes bandadas.

Cuando escucho el sonido del agua siendo atacada por algo que se había golpeado con ella. Sintió el empuje de la fuerza acuática que desencadeno ondas por todas partes, y por consiguiente fijó su mirada en el lugar donde había ocurrido dicho accidente. Volvió a impresionarse, sus ojos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza tras ver el cuerpo de Makoto que intentaba nadar hacía ella.

Al momento de aquello, comenzó a moverse alrededor del agua para poder alcanzarlo. Sus sentimientos se hicieron aún más potentes cuando se dio cuenta de que a su compañero no le importaba la cantidad de niveles en los cuales recorría las profundidades, él solo quería volver hacía donde estaba ella.

* * *

-Te amo Gou… eres hermosa….- Dijo aquel joven de aspecto escolar, besando su frente con ternura.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar? Tal vez al cine… no sé… tú dime…-

-Oye Gou Feliz cumpleaños!, he de comprarte este pequeño regalo, espero te guste – Saludo aquel, con el inmenso obsequio entre sus brazos que parecía ser un peluche.

* * *

Makoto se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de aquella pelirroja abrazar su cuerpo, los giros ejecutados por ambos eran rápidos y asombrosos para el joven de cabellos oliva, quien era arrastrado por la aleta de aquella chica, quien realizaba todo el trabajo de desplazamiento.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?...- Preguntó aquella, sabiendo que no iba a poder responder. Sin embargo, se quedó callada cuando sintió los labios del ángel, realizar contacto con los suyos.

-_Eras tú… siempre habías sido tú….- _Pensó aquel.

_De acuerdo a las leyendas de ese increíble mundo lleno de fantasía, dicen que el beso de una sirena puede transformar al afortunado en un tritón ¿Qué tan cierto puede ser eso al revés?_

-_Por eso es que me resultabas familiar… Gou…. Te amo… perdóname por haberte abandonado…- _

-¿Tachibana-Kun? – Aquella sirena se sorprendió tras ese sorpresivo beso. Pero no se detuvo, si no que continúo con aquella agradable sensación – En verdad…. En verdad eres….-

Tras la separación él la miró con un rostro tierno – _Un ángel… así es….- _

_Presagio de casualidad que entrelazó nuestras almas desde mundos distintos. ¿Qué nos deparará en el futuro de esta vida conociendo el pasado que nos separó? _

-Llévame contigo…- Pidió la pelirroja – Quiero ser un ángel… No quiero seguir siendo una sirena…-

El joven de cabellos oliva la sonrió – _No me importaría vivir en este mundo por ti…. No tengo nada de valor allá arriba… mas solo son cosas de valor superficial….- _

Sin embargo, por azares del destino, las alas de Makoto fueron invocadas aun estando dentro del agua. Aquellas optaron un modo defensivo que atrapó a Gou, e hizo fluir una pequeña aura de energías plateadas que curiosamente generaron cambios en el cuerpo de aquella chica. Su respiración ya no podía ser ejecutada pese a que seguía siendo una sirena, su vista se hacía borrosa y se encontraba en las mismas condiciones de Makoto.

Las alas aletearon, y el joven de cabello oliva no tuvo otra opción más que ascender al cielo, perforando el agua que lentamente caía de su cuerpo empapado.

-¿Qué has hecho….? – Se preguntó cuándo vio el cuerpo de sirena de Gou ascender hacía las alturas.

Ella extendió los brazos, y el diluvio de destellos mágicos cubrieron su cuerpo para revelar una nueva vestimenta que impresiono a Makoto. Ya no era una doncella marina, era algo mucho más sublime y asombroso. El cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja había sido cubierto por un chaleco de colores blancos, la cola de sirena fue eliminada y ante aquello una falda de color nevado, asimismo unas botas del mismo color, censuraron aquella zona.

-_Acepto mi identidad como una sierva del omnisciente… Ahora pertenezco a los campos de la Diosa "Sora" - _

Gou movió su cara para retirar pequeñas gotas de agua que habían quedado en su rostro, y un poderoso aleteo fue ejecutado tras dicha acción que reveló unas cuantas ondas en el océano.

-Gou….- Pronunció delicadamente Makoto, sintiendo nuevamente los brazos de su compañera apretar su cuerpo mientras eran acosados por las plumas que revoloteaban en sus alrededores – Te espere 17 años… y por fin puedo tenerte de nuevo….-

-Te amo Makoto-Kun… Nada va a cambiar eso….- Declaró ella para luego besar nuevamente sus labios.

_Las imágenes volvieron, todos aquellos momentos que habían vivido en aquellos tiempos donde el mundo era un poco más realista por fin habían renacido en una época un poco más maravillosa._

* * *

_Gracias por leer esta historia, sin embargo, me gustaría aprovechar un nuevo fic el cual está en proceso y lleva pocas lecturas ya que es muy poco conocido. Ante aquello me gustaría promocionarlo con la siguiente pregunta: ¿Alguna vez has visto, Elfen Lied, Another, Shingeki no Kyojin, Free!, Haiyore! Nyaruko-san! , Highschool DxD y Date a Live? Pues si es as{i, me gustaría invitarlos a mi fic, Survival Game, que combina todas estas series en un contexto de Mirai Nikki._

Aquí les dejaré el video, de antemano, gracias por verlo watch?v=9Lef7R2lJD0


End file.
